Enhanced service delivery to the poor and minority groups with impaired access to traditional services had been a goal at the heart of the Community Mental Health Center (CMHC) program. Although the CMHC movement has been criticized for failing to achieve this goal, some centers have successfully accomplished it. New York City's Metropolitan Hospital CMHC is regarded as one of the successful ones in this regard. Our aim is to evaluate the bases for this apparent success with an eye to making policy recommendations for improved services to these groups. Specifically, we address three issues: (1) What center and client factors attract the poor, blacks and Puerto Ricans to Metropolitan's services? (2) Have recent changes in reimbursement policies had an impact? (3) Do class and ethnic factors influence diagnoses and allocations to treatment modalities (once clients enter the program)? The effects on utilization of geographic accessibility, staff characteristics, patient attitudes and cost of services will be examined. This part of the analysis will depend mainly on interviews of 450 former patients. The impact of reimbursement policies will be studied by comparing patient characteristics before and after the changes. These data will be obtained from sampling patient records. These dockets will also help study diagnostic and treatment differentials. The effects of class and ethnic traits will be gauged via multiple regression analysis. We will ask whether these attributes and not just symptoms account for a significant portion of the variance here--and if so, how much.